


Sleeping with the Enemy

by princess_starry_knight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Alchemy, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Doggy Style, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Horny Allura (Voltron), Horny Keith (Voltron), Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bond, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, POV Allura (Voltron), Penis In Vagina Sex, Planned Pregnancy, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_starry_knight/pseuds/princess_starry_knight
Summary: Princess Allura wants to have a baby in order to end the war between the Alteans and the Galra. The only problem is, the only suitable father for her child is her arch nemesis Keith Kogane, the son of the leader of the Blade of Marmora. What's worse, is that over time she ends up forgetting her original reason for sleeping with him and ends up falling in love with him as he's fallen for her. But it's one thing to sleep with her enemy, it's a much more difficult thing to love them. Will her prisoner's secret nightly visits to her chambers be able to remain secret? How long will she be able to hide that she's been sleeping with her enemy?





	1. Enemies to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleepless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070564) by [nishikaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishikaze/pseuds/nishikaze). 
  * Inspired by [The Empress' Champion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115476) by [Midoriberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoriberry/pseuds/Midoriberry). 



> Written based off of some of the prompts for Kallura Smut Month!

Allura sat on the window seat of her study, reading an ancient text in one of her hands, while levitating an orb with her quintessence in the other. She heard the laughter of some children out the window and turned to look at them. She smiled at the innocent children of her kingdom playing in the juniberry fields. She recalled a time when she was able to do that as well. A time when she didn't have responsibility. A time when they weren't at war.

She turned back to her book as that thought reminded her why she was conducting her research. They were at war with the Galra Empire. There had been reports from many of Altea's allies that they had been under attack, and that the Galra had been colonizing them against their will. The Alteans were normally a peaceful people, but this was an act of war, and their troops had been sent to fight the Galra. This war had gone on for most of Allura's teen years. And now as an adult it was still going on, with seemingly no end.

Allura's mother and father, the King and Queen of Altea were currently away on a mission to make peace with the Galra Emperor Zarkon. However, Allura knew that their efforts would be fruitless. The Galra Emperor was not a peaceful man. He would not compromise and stop the war, no matter how good her parents were at negotiating. That's why she took matters into her own hands...Or well, more specifically, her own womb.

Yes, that was her plan. She was going to have a baby in order to bring peace to the galaxy. But her child would not be any ordinary child....Her child would be the most powerful one in the galaxy. A weapon so fearsome that Zarkon would have no choice but to surrender. That's why she had to select a suitable father to ensure her child would be this powerful.

That's what she was currently reading about. It was an Ancient Altean text that revealed the secrets of Altean Alchemy. She found that in Ancient times, when alchemy first arose, it was started by tri-hybrids of Alteans, galra, and a third race that had all but disappeared from the galaxy. Their alchemy was the most powerful and could do many things with it. But no such hybrids existed anymore.

Her train of thought was broken by her assistant Romelle entering her office.

"You've requested me Princess Allura." Romelle says as she enters Allura's office.

"Yes." Allura says and places the orb she was preforming alchemy on back onto it's stand. "I trust you've completed your search and found suitable human/galra hybrid candidates to be the sperm donor for my child."

"Well...I have found _a_ candidate." Romelle says and gives her a sheepish smile.

Allura frowned.

"There's only one?" She asks.

"Well yes, princess." Romelle says. "The people of Earth are still unaware of the existence of life on other planets. It's a miracle that even one human/galra hybrid exists, and that he managed to find himself here on Altea. It's as if fate has brought him to you on purpose."

Allura smiled and rose from her seat, smoothing out her dress and walking over to Romelle. The two of them began to walk down the hallway.

"It would seem that way. Where is he currently?" Allura asks.

"In the dungeon Your Highness." Romelle says. "We let a mole slip into the Blades of Marmora and when one of their squads came to raid a military base here, we captured them all."

"Oh does this mean you've finally gotten a hold of that scoundrel Keith Kogane?" Allura asks.

Romelle's smile faltered a bit and she gripped her tablet a bit tighter.

"Keith Kogane?" She asks. "You know of him Your Highness?"

"Know of him?" Allura asks and scoffs. "I despise him! He's so cocky and arrogant! Not to mention he's the proud son of the leader of the Blades of Marmora. That horrid order of Galra knights that have been raiding our weapon stores and sneaking information to their Emporer. Not to mention the food they steal... and that brute Keith Kogane..." She growled and clenched her fist. "Always annoying me, calling me a bitch, making that fiendish teleporting wolf terrorize me when I try to intercept him on the battlefield because he's too much of a coward to face me himself! You captured the wolf too right?"

"Yes Princess." Romelle says. "We gave him a special collar that prevents him from teleporting and locked him away in a secure cell."

"Wonderful!" Allura exclaims. "We finally got Keith and his little dog too! I finally get my revenge! Oh this day could not get any better!"

"I...wouldn't speak too soon Princess..." Romelle warns as they enter the dungeon.

Keith sighed and leaned his head against the cool concrete of the wall as he sat on his cot. The played with the hem of his prison issued sweatpants and tugged on his tank top. It was so hot down here. He was thankful he didn't have to wear heavier attire. He closed his eyes and was about to take a nap when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well well well." Allura says in a sing song voice from the other side of the digital screen gate that allowed her to peer into the room with an obstructed view. "My oh my how the tables have turned."

Keith opened one eye and glared at her before closing both of them and hoping she would go away again. But of course she wouldn't. Fate had been cruel to him lately. First Regris turns out to be an Altean in disguise, leading their raid squad into a trap, and now he was trapped in this cell to be taunted by this annoying bitch of a princess.

"How do you like it in there? Is it small enough for you?" Allura asks. "I could arrange for a smaller cell if you'd like?"

Keith remained silent.

"Although I'm sure this is a mansion compared to whatever hovel you grew up in." She sneers.

"A hovel to you probably is a mansion." He says without looking at her.

Allura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" She asks. "You're normally wittier than that."

"I'm tired." He groans. "It's been a long day."

"I'm sure it has been. But don't worry. The longer you're cooped up in here, the more the days will all string together." She says and giggles.

"Why the fuck are you even down here?" He asks. "Don't you have a tea party to be at?"

"I'm here to have a baby." Allura says.

"You're pregnant?" Keith asks, opening his eyes and turning to face her.

"No but I will be soon." Allura says proudly.

"Who's the lucky prince and why is he locked up down here?" Keith asks.

"He's not a prince, he's merely a donor. You see, there's a certain type of hybrid I want for my baby, and he just so happens to be locked up down here." She says and looks at all of the other jail cells, wondering which one housed her baby daddy.

"I feel bad for him then. Whoever they are, they deserve better than a spoiled bitch for the mother of their child." Keith says.

"You take that back!" Allura orders.

"Make me." Keith argues.

Allura growled then huffed and looked away.

"Fine. Let's just move on and leave this scoundrel to reflect on his poor life choices." Allura says. "Where's the man who will sire my child?"

Romelle sighs. She doesn't say anything, nor does she move. Allura looked confused.

"Romelle. Come on I need to meet this man." Allura says.

"You already have Your Highness...." Romelle says.

Allura's eyes widen and her face pales. Keith caught on to what was happening and sat up, uncrossing his arms.

"No..." Allura says. "Romelle are you telling me that...."

"Keith Kogane is the only human/Galra hybrid in existence. If you want to bear an Ancient child, Keith is the only suitable paternal candidate." Romelle informs her.

"Wait so you're having my baby?" Keith asks.

"I...uh..." Allura stammered, her face turning bright red. "No! I'm not! I'd never let your vile seed enter my womb!"

"You want me to collect a vial of his seed?" Romelle asks.

"NO!" Both Keith and Allura shout.

"This spoiled bitch locks me away in a cell and expects me to fuck her-" Keith starts but Allura cuts him off.

"I would never sleep with the enemy!" Allura retorts. 

"Well how else are you gonna have my children?" Keith asks.

"There are other ways." Allura says. "We're an advanced society. We have technology that can artificially impregnate me instead of having you mount my bed." 

"Okay but why do you specifically need my sperm?" Keith asks. 

"It's none of your business!" Allura says. 

"If it's my baby that you're having then I think it is my business." Keith argues. 

"Allura wants to have a child with alchemic powers that are far greater than her own." Romelle explains. "In order to produce such a child, the father of the baby has to be a human/galra hybrid." 

"So if the princess wants to have the special baby that she wants, she needs my dick to do it?" Keith asks.

"Well, she needs your sperm specifically but yes, I suppose that's a broad way of putting it." Romelle agrees.

"Oh my..." Keith says. "How the tables have turned..."

He leaned back against the wall and winked at Allura.

She stared him down, growled then stormed off with Romelle in tow.

* * *

"Keith! Out of all of the people in this world, the one that I need to father my child to save the universe is the man I despise!!!" Allura shouted as she stormed down the hallway.

"You must be quiet princess. People will hear!"  Romelle warned her.

"Relax Romelle." Allura sighs. "My parents aren't here remember? Only my guards and staff are present in the Castle, and they're sworn to be loyal to me. My dear mother and father will not hear their daughter's plan to make them grandparents to save the Universe."

In fact, she planned they wouldn't find out. At least, not until there was nothing they could do about it once she was carrying. But if Keith was her only option...Did she even want a baby?

She heard the sound of weapons clashing as she turned around the corner to pass through the corridor leading to the training rooms.

"Oh Princess, be prepared to see-"

Allura gasped, cutting off Romelle's warning as she saw who was fighting a gladiator bot. Keith fucking Kogane.

He still wore his prison-issued gray sweats and a black tank top. At least he was wearing the tank top before he took it off, revealing all of his muscular upper body to the Altean women. Allura gasped and her heart raced as she looked him over. He was so muscular. How had she not noticed before. She couldn't take her eyes off of his abs. 

Keith looked up and noticed Romelle and Allura staring at him. His eyebrows rose when he saw Allura practically salivating over him. That was unexpected. He thought as he looked from her eyes down to his chest where she was staring. He smirked and pushed back his sweaty raven black hair and fought another bot that appeared.

"Oh you are so lucky Allura." Romelle exclaims as she watches him fight. 

"No I'm not he's a jerk!" Allura argues and storms into the training room.

"Romelle, please explain to me why exactly is this scoundrel using our training facility instead of rotting in a cell?" Allura asks Romelle as she looked over a sweaty and breathless Keith.

He wiped himself down with his tank top and smirked when he saw how angry she looked.

"To prepare him to impregnate you." Romelle says.

Allura grimaced when she heard that sentence and Keith chuckled and shook his head. Allura clenched her fists and stormed over to him.

"And what exactly does beating up gladiator bots do to help you accomplish that goal?" Allura sneered.

Keith was about to speak but then Allura held out her hand with her fingers and thumb open, then closed them together to signal him to be quiet and turned to Romelle.

"When a male galra's testosterone levels are heightened they also have an increased sperm count." Romelle explains.

"Basically Romelle set this up just to get me worked up to make me more fertile and then they're gonna hand me a cup and some porn, leave me alone in a room to jerk off and fill the cup with my jizz." Keith continues.

Allura glared at him for speaking out of turn, and for saying such vulgar things in her presence. Her cheeks reddened as his gaze shifted from her face, down to her exposed cleavage. He let his gaze linger there while he wet his lips before continuing.

"Then I get locked away in the dungeons for the rest of my life." Keith says and pushes off the wall and walks towards Allura. "And then your doctor gets to stick a tube up your cunt and fill your uterus with my semen and put my baby in you."

Allura gasped as she felt his warm hand touch her lower abdomen and she knocked it away.

"First of all, the only component you will be providing this child is genetic. Second of all, I'll be the one carrying, birthing, and raising it while you rot in a cell for your crimes against my people! So this baby will not belong to you by any means!" Allura shouts at him.

"I'm still going to be the father though." He says with a smirk. "Does that mean I get some sort of royal title?"

"Prince Consort." Romelle says.

"Romelle!" Allura scolds.

"Ooo that sounds nice." Keith says. "Completely useless and definitely not what I'm into but hey if I can hold it over your pretty little head I guess it's worth it."

"You will not be my Prince Consort!" Allura declares.

"So are you just going to call me your Royal Baby Daddy?" He asks and winks.

"You'll be called dead if you don't stop talking." Allura threatens.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Keith clicks. "No I won't. Because if I'm dead then you can't get my sperm."

He cups himself and looks at her in the eyes.

"You need my dick." He says in a low voice.

"I could cut it off." Allura threatens in an equally low tone.

"If you did that then you still wouldn't be able to-" Romelle started.

"I know!" Allura snaps at her.

Keith laughed.

"Face it princess. You need me to cooperate if you want to have my baby." He explains.

"Fine." Allura breathes. "Then what do you want?"

Allura gasped as her back hit the wall and Keith slammed his fist against it by her head, stepping into her personal space and frowning at her. She should be angry at him for getting so close to her and in such a threatening manner as well! But instead, she couldn't help but feel aroused by this.

"How about instead of getting my semen in your womb by sticking a tube up your cunt, I bend you over and get you knocked up the old fashioned way right here, right now." He growls.

Her eyes widened, not just from the vulgarity of his statement but because of how her pussy clenched at the thought of Keith taking her roughly. Why did her enemy have to be so attractive and why was she finding this so attractive? He had her trapped against the wall but he wasn't looming over her maliciously. She had plenty of space to reject him if she so chose but why wasn't she rejecting him?

"The old fashioned way?" Allura asks.

"Yep." Keith says, popping the p.

Allura let out a short laugh in disbelief.

"Why in the world would you suggest such a thing?" Allura scoffs. "You hate me?"

"Yeah I do." Keith says. "But I'm really worked up right now and although I despise you, I have to admit I find you incredibly sexy."

A shiver ran through Allura's spine and she felt herself get goosebumps from his statement. If he was supposed to be her enemy then why were her cheeks heating up from his statement? She liked the fact that he found her attractive.

"You lead your band of rebels to constantly invade my kingdom, undermining my authority, then come here and insult me, claiming that you hate me and now you expect me to spread my legs for youand let you rob me of my innocence-"

"Innocent? Whoa, wait a minute, are you saying that you're a virgin?" Keith asks and smirks.

Allura's face turned red and she looked away. Keith laughed and covered his mouth in shock.

"Oh shit. You are a virgin." Keith laughs. "Now I know why you didn't want me to fuck you. Not only am I going to be the father of your children but I'd also be the man that takes your virginity."

He looks her over and licks his bottom lip.

"Oh don't make it such a big deal." Allura grumbles. "The concept of virginity is one that's held in much too high of a regard in my opinion. Even though the importance of it is even higher for a royal such as myself."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that..." Keith says. "You royals are real uptight like that. Always got your expensive panties in a bunch. No wonder you were looking at me like you wanted me to tear them off when you saw me training a few minutes ago."

Heat rushed to her cheeks and she squeaked from Keith's reminder of how she was eyeing him earlier. Keith chuckled and wore a proud smirk.

"You know, for someone who hates the idea of having someone that's half me inside of you, you don't seem too opposed to the idea of actually having me inside of you." He says.

Allura pouted and looked away. Why did he have to look so damn hot when he was accusing her. Even though he was right... She gasped when she felt his breath against her ear.

"You don't want our baby to know me as their father, but I was hoping that maybe before I get locked away forever, I'd be able to get the most beautiful woman in the galaxy to call me daddy." He whispers in her ear.

She shrieked and pushed him away from her. Her face was bright red and he had that annoyingly attractive, cocky, smirk of his on his  face.

He stood there in silence, looking her over, waiting for her to reply. Instead she huffed and stormed out of the training area.

Keith shook his head and laughed quietly to himself before Romelle cleared her throat.

"Uh....well, if you're interested in Alteans, I'd be more than happy to-"

"Romelle!" Allura shouted from the hallway.

"Coming Your Highness!" She squeaked and ran out the door after the princess.

* * *

Allura paced back and forth in her room. She couldn't stop thinking about Keith. Normally whenever she thought about him it made her want to punch something. But now... it made her want to fuck him.

Images of his chiseled, sweaty form filled her mind. His six-pack, his v-lines that led to that bulge in those gray sweats... She knew his dick was big. She knew it. She knew it had to be big! And even though she hated him...oh Ancients she wanted him. She couldn't deny that anymore. She wanted to lose her virginity to him. She wanted him to put a baby in her.

She picked up her tablet and sent a message to Romelle.

* * *

Keith was thoroughly confused that he was being brought to the royal family's living quarters. He was even more-so when he was lead by the guards to the princess's room. They let him inside and then shut and locked the door.

Keith looked around. Her whole room was like an apartment. Her bed was the size of the shack he grew up in on Earth.

"Hello Keith." Allura says sternly and comes inside from her balcony.

"Hey princess." He groans.

"Do you know why you're here?" Allura asks.

"Because I made you wet in the training room and now you want to fuck me." He says with a smirk.

"You did not make me wet!" Allura says and stomps her foot on the ground.

"Liar." He says and taps his nose. "Galra have an enhanced sense of smell. I could smell your wetness a mile away..." He says and licks his lips. "Your panties were drenched Princess."

Allura sighed and shook her head.

"Why do you hate me?" She asks him.

"You want to know why I hate you?" Keith asks.

"Yes. That is the question I asked." She says snarkily.

"Because you've never had to work hard to get what you want." Keith says. "You were just lucky enough to get born into power."

Allura let out an offended scoff.

"You think I didn't have to work to get my kingdom to where it is today?" She asks. "I sit in my office for hours writing laws and making trade agreements and peace treaties to ensure my people's safety from your people!"

"Yeah but do you ever actually leave your palace to see if your people benefit from all your paperwork?" Keith asks.

Allura frowned at him, crossed her arms, then turned away.

"Looks like I was right. You don't know your people at all. You've just been locked away in this palace of paradise your whole life!" He says and turns around, gesturing to the room.

"You really don't know anything that's going on with this war! There's people dying by the thousands and you've just been sitting around learning magic tricks!"

"They're not magic tricks they're alchemy!" Allura argues.

"Well whatever it is, it's a waste of time!" Keith argues.

"What's a waste of time is you arguing with me over things you know nothing about!" Allura shouts at him.

"You want to know something you know nothing about?" Keith asks. "The Blades aren't your enemy!"

"Liar! You break into our food and weapon stores and raid them to bring back our supplies to your Emporer!" Allura argues.

"Wrong!" Keith says. "We refill them!"

Allura was about to retort, but her words caught in her throat and she frowned at this new discovery.

"Wait what?" She asks.

"Yeah." Keith says. "You ever wonder why whenever we raid a place on Altea, things go missing but you never run out of food or weapons? That's because we just make it look like we're stealing so Zarkon will trust us. But actually we've been taking weapons and provisions from the Altean stores and making fakes of them, adding them to the Galra stores and then returning the weapons and food we stole. Sometimes even bringing back extra if we can sneak some food out of the Galra stores." Keith explains.

"So...you've been helping us?" Allura asks.

"Not always." Keith says. "We've been switching our allegiance depending on which side has the favor to win. So far it's you guys so we're helping you out. We want this war to end as quickly as possible."

"So do I." Allura says. "That's why I've been studying alchemy. To find a way to save my people."

"Really?" Keith asks, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes! And I have found a way. But I need your help. Specially, your biological help." Allura says sheepishly. "The Ancients, the founders of Altea, where a special kind of hybrid. They were tri-hybrids between Alteans, Galra and humans, and they were extremely powerful. So I need to breed a weapon with you Keith, one powerful enough to stop Zarkon."

"I understand now." Keith says.

Allura looked up and blinked in surprise.

"You do?" She asks.

"Yeah." Keith says. "It makes sense why you need me now. I'm the only one who can provide the genetic component you need."

"Precisely." Allura says.

"And you think I'm sexy." Keith adds.

Allura frowned and was about to retort but then she looked at his stupidly handsome face, and knew she couldn't fight her feelings anymore.

"Fine. You're right. I find your rebel, bad boy personality matched with your extremely good looks incredibly attractive." Allura admits. "If you weren't my enemy then I'd climb you like a tree."

"Well according to your plan, if I slept with you then you wouldn't be my enemy anymore." Keith reminds her.

"That is very true..." Allura says and bites her lip. "If I slept with you, the enemy, and bear you a child, you won't be my enemy anymore, because our child will bring peace to our people."

Keith smiled and looked at the ground. It was a nice thought.

"I called you in here because I want you to get me pregnant." Allura says.

Keith's face turned red when he saw her pull at the bow at the front of her gown.

"And I want to do it the old fashioned way." She says and looks at him. "If that's the only way you'll agree to do it..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Keith says.

The look in his eyes told Allura he was being honest.

"Earlier today, I was just teasing you. I'd never want to force you to do something like this if you didn't want to." Keith says.

"Well that's the thing..." Allura says.

Keith gulped and his eyes widened as Allura let her dress fall open and land on the floor, leaving her in nothing but her corset and panties.

"I want you." She says. "And it's clear you want me too."

His breathing got heavier as he looked her over. He wet his lips and let his eyes roam her body. Her long legs were gorgeous and her curves were breathtaking and the sight of her breasts, heaving in her corset really got him hard.

She blushed and bit her lip, wondering why he was only staring and not saying anything. She let her gaze wander down his torso and she gasped when she saw a large bulge in the front of his sweatpants where there had not been one before. He was erect for her.

"You see what you to do me." He says in a husky voice.

She looked back up to meet his gaze and gulped from how dark his pupils had gotten. He began to step closer to her and her heart pounded in her chest.

"What just the sight of you does to me." He says and places a hand on the small of her back and her breath hitches.

"Are you really aroused simply from the sight of me in my undergarments-Ah!" She gasps as Keith suddenly pulled her against his crotch.

He had lifted her leg up and held it around his hip, supporting her lower back with his other hand and pressed his stiff member right up against her clothed folds. She had grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself and she looked up into his stormy eyes and her face reddened as she heard the low rumble of a groan escape his lips.

"Oh...oh...you are." She moaned as he further pressed himself against her. "You definitely are..."

She gripped his shoulders tightly and moaned as he ground his crotch against hers. She dug her fingernails into his skin and he growled and pressed his mouth against her neck, making her cry out as he left a bite there. Marking her. Claiming her as his.

He pulled back from her, letting her leg down off of his hip so she can stand on her own two feet. She stumbled back from him a bit and stared into his eyes.

"Was that okay?" He asks, looking at the mark on her neck.

She gently touches it and smiles briefly, her cheeks flushed.

"It was. I liked it..." She admits.

A small smile tugged at his lips and it made Allura's heart flutter. This was no smirk. This was a kind smile. It looked good on him. She wanted to see it more often and speaking of things she wanted to see...

She slowly lifted Keith's tank-top over his head, ever so slowly. He held his arms up and let her pull it off of him. Her mouth watered at the sight of his chest. She had seen it before but never up close. He really was gorgeous.

He smirked as she salivated over him, rubbing her thighs together to get some friction on her aching core. His gaze shifted from her pretty doe eyes down to her tits, still constrained in her corset. He slowly reached a hand out to the bow tying it at the top. Allura blushed as he touched it and he gulped.

"Allura, can I take this off of you?" He asks softly, nervously.

"Yes." She answers and looks into his eyes. "You can."

His breath hitched and he stepped closer and held the string in his hands. Allura watched their movements and she frowned when she saw his hands shaking.

"Why are your hands trembling like that?" Allura asks. "It's as if you're frightened by what you might see. Like you've never-" A light bulb goes off in her head and a sly grin forms on her face. "You've never seen a woman's breasts before." She licks her upper lip and runs her fingers sensually down his heaving chest.

"You've never seen a woman naked have you?" She asks and he clenches his jaw. "I'm not the only virgin in this room am I?"

His cheeks turned pink and he looked away from her. She chuckled, knowing that the answer was yes.

"Incredible." She hums and drags her nails down his pecs to his abs. "It's almost hard to believe. A man so gorgeous..." She kisses his pec and he let out a soft grunt. "So strong and sexy..."

She tugs on the strings of his sweat pants and a deeper grunt erupts in his throat as he clenches his eyes shut briefly before relaxing them and turning back to face her as his sweatpants drop to the floor and she took in the sight of his dick straining against his thin boxer-briefs that allowed her to see him fully. Leaving nothing to the imagination.

Allura's confident facade faltered slightly when she got a clearer picture of what exactly was going to be stuffed inside of her. And her walls clenched in anticipation of how much she was going to be stretched, and how completely full she was going to feel.

"So..." she gulped. "Well endowed..."

His breath hitched as she tentatively placed her hands on it and gently rubbed him through his boxers.

"How can someone who's free of the constraints of nobility, with such an impressive size still be a virgin..." She wonders out loud then smirks.

She turned around, with her back facing him as she climbed onto the bed.

"Well, I suppose size doesn't matter if you don't know how to use it-"She yelped as he cut her off by grinding his erection against her ass.

"I know how to use it." He growls in her ear as he climbs on the bed behind her.

She moans as he humps her from behind.

"That much alone is instinct." He growls in her ear and she whimpers from the friction against her ass.

But she still had some snark left in her.

"Are you sure?" She asks. "Because you're grinding against the wrong hole." She tells him.

"That depends on what you're into." He whispers and her breath caught and he smirked.

She whined as he gripped her thighs and spread her legs open as he repositioned himself to grind directly against her core.

"So you're going to do it then?" Allura asks. "You're going to fuck me now?"

"Not yet." He says gruffly. "I need to prepare you first."

Her breath hitched as his hands returned to her corset and began tugging at the strings to loosen it. He grinded on her from behind as he did so, making her moan and whimper from the friction. As soon as her corset was off, his hands were on her breasts.

"Keith..." She moans as he squeezes them, testing their pliability.

He pinched and plucked at her nipples and she whimpered. Then one hand left her chest and trailed down her stomach. The downward path making the destination obvious and Allura trembled at the thought of Keith touching her there. His hand stilled.

"Can I Allura?" He asks softly against her ear.

"Yes." She answers in the same tone as he looks down at his hand. "Touch anywhere you'd like."

His hand immediately slipped into her panties and she moaned and wriggled in his hold but he held her in place with his arm as he cupped her mound.

Allura let out soft, breathy moans as he stroked her folds with his fingers. She had never been touched by a man down there before, and he had never touched a woman there either. He let his fingers explore every curve and valley of her woman-hood before slowly sliding a finger in-between her folds. She moaned as it traveled along her sex, then cried out and bucked her hips as it gently brushed her clit. He let out a soft gasp from his discovery and reminded himself to tuck that knowledge away for later. He cleared his throat and gently stroked again. This time, he found her entrance, and slid his finger in.

Allura moaned and he squeezed her tit and humped her ass as he began stroking her inner walls with his index finger.

"More..." She moaned after a minute and he slid in another and she whined and spread her legs wider for him.

He hooked her arm over his shoulders, allowing him easier access to her chest and bent forward a bit and turned her towards him so he could take her nipple into his mouth.

"Oh Keith!" She moaned as he fingered her and played with her breasts at the same time. He bit and licked her nipple before pulling off of it and putting her back in her previous position, but this time he was rougher.

Allura moaned his name in pleasure over and over as he rolled his hips against her rear in time with each thrust of his fingers into her depths and each squeeze of her breast. He worshipped her neck with kisses and bites and she became a breathless mess as he inserted a third finger and thrust them in and out of her quickly.

"I want you so bad." He moans and picks up his pace, making her squeal in pleasure.

"I want you too!" Allura moans. "I want you inside of me! Oh Ancients Keith please fuck me!" She begs.

Keith growled and tightened his grip on her as he left a particularly rough bite on her neck and she squeaked in pleasure. Then he loosened his grip and Allura took deep breaths to steady her breathing.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" Allura asked in a breathless voice.

"No, not yet." Keith says as he swipes a finger in-between her folds, purposely brushing against her clit to make her squirm before removing his hand from her panties.

She turned back to look at him and watched him suck her juices off of his finger.

"You're not nearly wet enough." He says with a chuckle, rubbing his fingers together.

"Then how am I going to get wetter?" She asks him.

Keith gave her a wicked look that sent a shiver down her spine. He spread his middle and index fingers open into a "v" shape then placed his mouth in the opening and stuck his tongue out and flickered it for her.

She shrieked and wriggled in his arms in anticipation as he held her tightly and yanked her panties down, causing her to yelp in surprise, feeling herself clench in anticipation. Then he scooped her up, bridal style before laying her down on the bed while pulling her panties off all the way and tossing them across the room.

"Keith..." She whined as he ran his hands along her thighs.

"Spread your legs for me gorgeous." He says in a raspy tone. "Show me the treasure that you're hiding in-between them."

Allura gulped then nodded. Keith bit his lip as he watched her slowly open her legs, revealing her pussy to him. He settled himself between her legs and stared at her sex, a look on his face that looked almost as if he were analyzing it...

"Is it...to your liking?" Allura asks softly.

"Yeah." Keith says and smirks. "Looks exactly like a human one from what I can tell. May I go in for a closer look?" He asks and arches an eyebrow.

"Inspect away." Allura says breathlessly.

She moaned softly as he pressed her thighs down on the bed, keeping her spread for him, then dove in, pressing his face right up against her folds as he kissed them.

"Damn." He groans. "It smells so good."

She whimpers as he buries his face in her white curls.

"I wonder if it tastes good too." He says.

Allura couldn't help but cry out and writhe on the bed as Keith gave her a long and tortuously slow lick up her folds. He held her thighs down harder on the bed and did it once more. And then again and again while she begged for more, for him to go harder on her pussy. And he did. Boy did he go hard...

Allura arched her back off of the bed and screamed his name when he stuck his tongue inside of her and started wriggling it around. 

"Keith...Keith!" She moaned and bucked her hips against his face as he moaned into her pussy.

Allura moaned in pleasure as he kissed and sucked on various places on her pussy, finding sensitive spots she didn't even know she had and giving them harsh laps with his tongue, his fingers keeping her folds parted for him so he could reach every spot. Except for the one she wanted him to touch the most.

Keith smirked against her soaking cunt and harshly flickered his tongue against her clit.

Allura gasped and moaned as she came, her back arching as she rode his face. Once she was finished she laid back down on the bed, panting, and Keith sat on his heels and watched her recover from her orgasm.

"I suppose you'll want me to return the favor." Allura says as she watches Keith wipe off her juices with the back of his hand.

When he brought his hand down he was sporting a smirk and he stuck his hand in his boxers and gripped his half-hard cock and began to stroke it as he licked his lips and considered her offer.

"Well I'm not gonna force you to do it but it would be awfully nice of you if you did." Keith says.

Allura studied his cock and then closed her legs and sat up on her knees. She crawled forward on her hands and knees until she was right in front of his dick and Keith gulped as she carefully slid her fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled them down. She gasped as his erection sprung free of them and recoiled from it. She studied it and Keith blushed, taking his cock in his hand and giving it a few strokes to get it harder for her.

"You ever seen a dick before?" He asks her.

She shakes her head no.

"What do you think of mine?" He asks with a smirk.

"I think it's perfect..." She moans. "I want to taste it."

She crawled closer to him and Keith held the back of her head and fed her his cock. She moaned around the head and he groaned in pleasure. He cursed when she took more of him in and used her hand to stroke what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Fuck." Keith groaned and tilted his head back.

Allura moaned around his shaft and took even more of him in while pumping the rest of him in her hand.

"Fuck you're so good at this." Keith groaned and gripped her hair tighter.

She moaned around his shaft and licked it like it was the most delicious thing she's ever tasted. She gripped his throbbing shaft tighter and Keith groaned and began bucking his hips, fucking her mouth and making her whimper and moan around his dick.

"Good girl." He praises. "To think you hated me this morning, and now here you are, practically gagging on my cock."

She pulled it out of her mouth and licked her lips, looking up at him with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I don't think I'm gagging on it necessarily..." She says and smirks while stroking his shaft with her finger. "Alteans don't have a gag reflex." She whispers and giggles.

She purred as Keith's confident expression faded as his face turned red and his eyes widened.

"Oh God..." He moaned in anticipation as she took the head back in her mouth again.

His moans increased in volume as each inch of his shaft disappeared into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his shaft and licked the large vein running underneath it.

"Fuck Allura!" He shouted and gripped her hair tighter. "So good...too good..."

She moaned around his shaft and eagerly sucked him harder. Then she took him all the way to the base, her lips tickling the back hairs at the base of his cock, making it hard for her not to giggle while he lost his mind above her and bent over, praises and curses spilling off of his lips as his knuckles turned white as he gripped the sheets. He whimpered as she started sucking and licking him again.

"I think that's enough." He rasps. "If you kept that up then I would have cum in your mouth. And if I'm gonna get you pregnant, then there's a different hole that I need to fill..."

Allura whined in pleasure as Keith cradled the back of her head and laid her down on the bed. His hand gently ran down her side as he laid her down. He pressed his hands on her thighs and spread her legs. She gulped when she saw Keith line himself up with her entrance.

"Keith..." She moaned.

Keith licked his bottom lip and pressed his tip against her entrance. He hissed from the contact.

"Allura do you still want this?" He asks. "I won't do anything unless you want me to."

"I...I..." She gulped.

This was it. Was she really about to do this? To let the man she despised take her innocence and put his baby inside of her? Well...she certainly didn't despise him much anymore, she thought as she let her eyes roam down his sculpted torso and back up to his eyes. Those...rather lovely gray eyes.

The point of having this child was to end the war between their people, so it was for a good cause, and because her pussy was aching at the thought of getting completely stuffed with his huge dick. The latter of those reasons was currently the driving factor for giving him permission.

"I want you to." She whispers breathlessly.

Keith smirked and licked his lips, pressing himself more against her entrance, making her whine but not entering her yet.

"Oh really?" He asks. "You don't seem too sure. I want you to beg me for it..." He growls and slides his shaft in-between her folds, making her whine.

She shrieked as it rubbed against her clit.

"Oh Keith just shut up and fuck me with your stupid dick!" Allura shouted at him.

Keith smirked and laughed.

"Very well. As you wish." He says then leans down and whispers in her ear. "I'll fuck you stupid with my dick."

Allura threw her head back and screamed in pleasure as Keith slid the head in.

"Keith! Keith!" Allura moaned and screamed as he dipped his back and thrust his hips, sliding his penis inside her tight walls even more.

She screamed in ecstasy and pain, and Keith moaned and his eyes rolled back in his head as he cursed from how euphoric it felt to be enveloped by her warm walls. She had awoken something in him. A natural animalistic instinct that drove him to grab her hips and yank her towards him, further sheathing himself inside her as she whimpered his name underneath him. She was doing wonders for his ego like this.

"Keith! Keith...So big...So thick-ah!" She moans as he thrusts inside of her.

"Does it hurt?" He asks in a breathless voice.

"A bit." She admits. "But I'll adjust."

He looked down at her and his chest tightened when he saw her smiling at him. She seemed so sweet. So genuine, and he was inside of her. He gently stroked her cheek with his fingers and she fluttered her eyelashes at him. Fuck, he was falling in love with her. His hips started rocking against hers and she let out a soft gasp in pain then smiled in pleasure.

"You like this?" He asks.

"Yes." She says breathlessly. "It's good...So good." She smiled.

He smiled too, happy that the pain was gone, happy that she was happy. That she was enjoying this, that she wanted this. But that animalistic instinct was still there creeping up on him, and there was something he wanted to try and he stilled his hips and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Now I started you out like this because I wanted to see the look on your face when I shoved my dick in you." He smirked and she whined as he pulled out of her. "But now that you're used to how it feels to get fucked, I wanna try fucking you the galra way."

Allura's eyes widened and her pussy clenched as Keith held her hips and flipped her over so she was laying on her stomach. She nibbled her bottom lip and let out a small squeak as Keith pushed her legs open behind her, then held her wrists in his hands and began to shove himself in her from behind.

She screamed as he penetrated her again and he smirked and let out a low moan. This position allowed him to get a lot deeper, because of the angle and because he was holding her wrists, allowing himself to restrain her so she wouldn't move so much on the bed.

"Fuck, you take my dick so good." Keith groans. "It's like you were made for it."

Allura picked her head up a bit as that last part he said made a spark go off in her mind. A lot of the beliefs of the Ancients, the original alchemists, revolved around the concept of fate. Maybe that's why Keith, a human/galra hybrid was a part of the BOM squad that would constantly attack Altea. And perhaps it was also the work of fate that allowed for them to slip a mole within his troop so her soldiers would know where to capture them, bringing Keith to her. Was getting pregnant by Keith fate's plan for her?

Before she could further ponder that, Keith picked up the pace, snapping his hips against hers and growling like an animal and Allura completely forgot about everything aside from the friction against her walls as Keith fucked her stupid.

Keith leaned down, pressing his chest against her back so he could fully sheath himself inside of her and rock their hips together. He brought his head down by hers to whisper into her ear.

"You like this princess?" He asks.

Her brow furrowed when she picked up a certain tone from his voice. He sounded genuine, and almost hopeful, like he really wanted her to like this.

"Yes..." She whines and clenches the sheets in her fists. "You're so good Keith..." She praised. "I love this."

Keith's face turned red when he realized that she wasn't using her normal sarcastic tone. She actually, genuinely liked how he was fucking her, and just that realization alone sent him barreling towards his climax.

Allura gasped, worried that she might have said something wrong when he felt Keith pull out. But then she was quickly flipped over onto her back again as Keith lifted one of her legs over his hip and plunged back inside of her. This is how he wanted to see her when she came on his dick for the first time. On her back, sweat dripping down her perky breasts from her neck, from her beautiful face, and the starlight curls fanned out around her head and strands of it that were stuck to her forehead. She was a Goddess, and he couldn't believe he of all people had the honor of worshipping her like this.

Heat rose to her cheeks when she saw him clench his jaw and furrow his brow as he concentrated on keeping their quick and furious pace as he got close to his climax. He looked so gorgeous with his flushed cheeks, and sweaty hair sticking to his face as the rest of his sweat dripped down the alabaster skin of his chest, neck and that handsome face of his.

Allura didn't know what she was thinking or doing, but when she stared into Keith's galra eyes as they darkened, turning back to their human form, she reached out and grabbed his sweaty mullet and yanked his face down to hers and kissed him hungrily.

Keith's eyes widened in shock as his lips were suddenly pressed against hers. Neither of them had planned on it, but it felt right, and maybe that's what set off the spark between them and brought them both to orgasm.

Keith moaned into her mouth, wrapping his arms around her back and holding his body flushed with hers as he ran his hand up to hold the back of her head as her mouth swallowed his moans as he gave her a few final thrusts, each one emptying a shot of his cum into her. Allura moaned into his mouth as her walls clenched around his impressive length, milking it of everything he had as her own cum mingled with his inside of her.

Once they had both finished, they released each other's lips for air and stared at each other. There was no hatred in their gazes any longer. That anger had been replaced by a different emotion now.

"That was...." Allura gulped. "That...was..."

"Insanely good." Keith breathed and wet his lips. "I've never cum that hard before in my life."

Allura laughed and so did Keith, looking down before lifting his head back up to look at her face. He couldn't believe that she had just let him cum inside of her. The thought used to disgust him but looking at her shining blue eyes, after having just tasted her soft lips, the thought excited him instead, especially when she asked him:

"Want to go again and try to break that record?" Allura asks shyly.

Keith licks his bottom lip and his eyebrows raise as he looks down and sees her spreading her legs again. To his surprise he found his erection quickly rise to attention again, even after he just had the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life. He wasn't sure if it was a galra thing or not but all he knew was that he was hard and he really wanted to have sex with her again so he gripped his cock and lined himself up with her again as he brought his face down to hers, crossing their noses and looking into her beautiful baby blues. He knew then and there that he was getting wrapped around her finger but she didn't seem to realize it and he certainly didn't mind. They were both enjoying themselves and they both wanted more so who was he to deny the princess her wish.

"Challenge accepted." He says and captures her lips again.

* * *

"That was incredible." Keith rasps as he tries to catch his breath. "I guess the saying is true. Third time really is the charm."

"I suppose so." Allura says breathily beside him, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

"I wonder then..." Keith drawls and looks at her, eyeing her heaving bosom and licking his lips. "What does that make the fourth..."

She gasped as he rolled on top of her again, hooking her leg over his hip and she placed her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Easy there tiger..." She sighs and smiles at him and Keith's eyes are locked on hers the whole time as she flips him over on his back.

She sat on his lap and he let out a long exhale as he ran his hands up and down her sides, eyeing her sweaty mocha skin and all the marks he left on it. He bucked his hips against hers and smirked as she gasped and smiled as his cock slid in-between her folds.

"Down boy..." She seductively commands and pushes her hands on his chest, moving them down his torso.

Keith watched her move them down his lower abdomen. Biting his lip then releasing it as her hands moved lower then she giggled and dismounted him, laying on her side, pressed against him and he scoffed.

"You got me all excited for nothing." Keith teasingly complained.

"Oh darling." She giggled. "You were already excited."

Keith let out a sort laugh.

"And you still are..." She says and looks down at the tent in the blankets covering his crotch.

Keith smirked and she traced her finger along the bite-marks she left on his chest.

"Goodness...You're still hard, even after three times..." Allura says incredulously. "That's some stamina you've got there." She smiles.

"You like it?" He asks.

"I do..." She breathes, centimeters from his lips. "I was worried that because humans are physically weaker than Alteans that you wouldn't be able to satisfy me. But clearly I was mistaken." She stroked his cheek.

"I guess that's one perk of being part galra." Keith says and runs his finger under her cheek.

She leaned in and kissed him. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, cupping her cheek. They both moaned into the kiss as they gently made-out.

"I forget why I ever hated you." Allura says and cups his cheek as she pulls back from their kiss to catch her breath.

"Me too." Keith says and smiles. "And I hope I never remember."

"I hope I don't either." Allura says breathlessly and captures his lips again.

He moans into their kiss and strokes her cheek.

"Fuck me so good that I'll forget forever." She breathes against his lips.

Keith smiled, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he rolled over on top of her, pecking her lips with his over and over and she giggled underneath him as he pushed her legs open and with a gentle sigh of pleasure from both of them, they began round four....of seven rounds that would happen that night.


	2. My Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Keith is her prisoner, he needs to be tortured/interrogated to try to get information about the Blades of Marmora out of him. But he can handle a beating, so Allura decides to use his sexual desire against him instead. But he'll get back at her later that night...

When Romelle placed the newest reports for Allura to go over on her desk, she noticed that the princess's mind seemed elsewhere. She was staring out the window with a smile on her face, watching two birds cuddling together in a nest. 

"Your Highness?" Romelle asks. 

Allura only continued to smile at the birds, watching them longingly as they rested their heads together and watched the juniberries flutter in the wind-

"Allura!" Romelle shouted.

Allura gasped and sat up straight as Romelle called her back to reality.

"Oh Romelle!" Allura exclaimed. 

She ran her hands through her hair a bit before sitting up straight at her desk, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Her childhood friend and assistant arched an eyebrow and looked her over. 

"Well aren't you cheery today princess." She says and places her reports on the desk. "I thought you'd still be in a bad mood after yesterday..." 

"Oh no I've completely gotten over that..." Allura says and chuckles a little. 

"Okay..." Romelle said curiously. "So should I go and make preparations for the artificial insemination?" She asks.  

"Oh no that won't be necessary." Allura says and settles the papers on her desk before getting out her pen to sign them. 

"So you won't be having him sire your child?" Romelle asks. 

"No...I will." Allura says and twirls the pen in her fingers. 

Suddenly Romelle realized the reason for the princess's strange behavior and her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Allura...last night when I arranged for the guards to bring him to your chambers for a private discussion did you-"

"I fucked him." Allura says simply while looking Romelle in the eye. 

Romelle's jaw dropped and she blinked a few times while she tried to process this information. 

"Allura! You really did it! You let him take your virginity!" She exclaimed. 

"Yes, I did." Allura said with a small smile. 

"You slept with the enemy!" Romelle whisper shouted and planted both of her hands on the desk. 

"He's not my enemy!" Allura tells her. "Not anymore. He's my lover." 

"Well he may be that to you but to Altea he is an enemy, and now he's a prisoner as well! If word gets out that you've done this-" 

"Word will get out eventually, yes." Allura cuts in. "He is going to get me pregnant and once I start to show then I'll have to reveal to our people who the father is-" 

"Wait, father?" Romelle asks. "You mean, he won't just be providing the sperm for your baby, will he also be providing...care?" 

Allura looked out the window again. The birds had shifted a bit and she noticed an egg in-between them in their nest that they were both looking at. She placed her hand over her stomach and looked down at it thoughtfully. 

"Well...it is his child as much as mine." Allura says. "I think it's only fair that he gets to at least visit them every now and then." 

Romelle smiled. For as long as she had known the princess, she had noticed how much trouble she had making friends. Because of her title, she could never be sure if people truly liked her for who she was, or if it was because of her crown and they wanted to take advantage of her, or they feared what would happen to them if they had made her upset. Romelle, and her parents advisor Coran were the only people aside from her parents that she truly trusted. But now Romelle could see that the princess was starting to let love into her life, and although she knew that her choice in mate was clearly not the wisest choice and would more than likely end terribly, she decided to allow Allura to enjoy this little bit of happiness that she had found. It would be good for her.

"That's very kind of you Your Highness." Romelle says. "Now, tell me honestly..." 

Romelle began to blush and Allura arched an eyebrow.

"How big is his penis?" She asks excitedly. 

"Romelle!" Allura exclaimed with a smile on her face. 

The two girls laughed. 

"Have you no shame?" Allura playfully scolds. 

"No! This is the first man you've ever been with and we've all heard the rumors about galra dicks, I want to know if they're true..." Romelle inquires. 

"Well if you must know." Allura says and wiggles in her seat a bit. "He's huge!" 

"Oh my!" Romelle gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. 

"He's so long and thick..." Allura moaned and closed her eyes. "I had no idea I could be stretched so much, know how it felt to be completely full as he plugged me up with his dick over and over, and over..." She sighs and closes her eyes and lets the events of last night replay in her mind. "Until he was satisfied and filled me with his seed, holding me flushed against his muscular body with those big, calloused hands of his, making sure every last bit of his cum got inside of me. Then he'd kiss me, and we'd relax for a bit before he pulled my legs open and take me again." 

"How many times did you do it?" Romelle asks.

"Seven." Allura admits and Romelle nearly fainted. 

"Seven!" She exclaims. "But he's human!"

"He's also part galra..." Allura reminds her. "His stamina is...quite impressive. And he was very eager and excited, considering I was his first as well." 

"Oh my." Romelle arched an eyebrow. "He's a lucky boy."

"Very lucky. I bet he's feeling pretty confident and cocky today." Allura says. 

"Well he'll certainly be needing that boost of hubris, considering the head guard is going to be torturing him today to try to get some information about the blades out of him." Romelle informs her. 

Allura sighs and looks down at the papers on her desk. 

"Well they certainly won't get anywhere with that." Allura says and clicks her pen and signs a paper. "Our torture methods won't work on him. He doesn't care about what physical harm comes to his body as long as his comrades are safe. I can tell that much by the way he fights during the raids. So unless they have a new method of... " Allura's voice trailed off as she picked her head up. 

Romelle knew that look. Her princess had just come up with a devious idea.

"Romelle, tell the head guard that I have discovered a new method that could prove extremely effective." Allura smirks. 

* * *

Keith sighed in boredom as he looked around the new chamber he was currently inside of. He was shirtless, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and grey sweatpants. His hands and feet were shackled to a torture table as he hung on some sort of high-tech torture table. He wondered what was taking the head guard so long. He just wanted to get this over with. He knew that they'd beat him up and that it would suck, but as long as he didn't talk, they couldn't kill him, and if they knocked him out then they wouldn't get any information out of him either. He could handle this. He had let his friends down in the past, and he never wanted to do that again. So there was nothing they could do to him that could get him to break. Or so he thought until the doors to the torture cell opened and the princess herself came inside. 

She smiled at him as the guards closed the steel door behind her, leaving them both alone together in the dark room, the only light coming in from the window above them. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks her. "I thought the head guard was going to be beating me up today." 

"Well you are going to be fathering my child remember?" Allura reminds him as she walks towards him. "You can't do that if you have broken limbs or a concussion. So I told them I would handle your torture myself." Allura says and looks over his toned body. 

Keith licked his bottom lip and looked Allura over. She wore a very flattering dress that showed a lot of her cleavage and his cock twitched at the sight. 

"So I'm not gonna get interrogated and punched? I'm just gonna get to fuck you?" He smirks. 

"Yes." She says. "If you tell me which base the blades are going to be attacking next, then this will all be very..." She whispers against his lips and cups his bulge. "Enjoyable for you." 

"Why do you want to know which base we're hitting next?" Keith asks. "I already told you we're not raiding you. We're refilling your supplies while making it look like an attack so Zarkon doesn't get suspicious." 

"How do I know that that's true?" Allura asks. "I'm the princess, if you're truly trying to help Altea, then why not share this information?" 

"Because it's classified." Keith says. "And I'm not sure if I can trust you." 

"Keith we're working together to end this war. By doing so we're going to be parents." She says and smiles. "We need to trust each other. So if you tell me where the blades are hitting next, I promise I'll do my best to help them. We'll still need to attack them to make it look like we're enemies but I'll see to it that all of the blades that are captured and injured will be given the best care possible here in the dungeons. They'll be my prisoners, but I'll try to find a way to discreetly allow them to escape. You have my word." 

"Thank you, princess." Keith says and smiles. "I may not trust you now but...I think I could someday." 

Allura's heart skipped a beat and so did Keith's when he saw how her eyes lit up from him saying that. 

"But I still can't tell you anything. I'd be betraying them by divulging information to an outsider without clearance from my mother. So it doesn't even matter if I trust you or not. You're an outsider, and you can't know these things." Keith says. 

"Would I count as an outsider...if I had a blade inside of me..." She whispered against his lips and pressed herself against him. 

"I don't know..." Keith smirks and licks his lips. "Why don't we find out?" 

"Yes." Allura says and slides off the outer part of her dress, revealing her fitted light pink, spaghetti strap gown that had two slits in the side that went all the way up her legs and stopped just above her hips. 

"But I want to make sure you'll keep your word. So I won't let you inside me until you tell me what I want to know." Allura says and places her hands on his chest. 

"And I won't even consider telling you anything until I'm inside you." Keith counters. 

"Well then let's see which one of us breaks first." Allura says. 

"You're on." Keith agrees.

Allura grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hungrily. They both moaned and she pressed her body against his, lifting her leg up and wrapping it around his waist, grinding against him. 

"I can feel you getting hard." She moaned as they broke for air.

"You'll have to do better than that princess." Keith pants.

"Alright then." She smiles and sucks a hickey into his neck.

 Keith moaned and whimpered as Allura worked his way from his neck to his chest. Biting and sucking marks into it. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. He was getting aroused quicker than he expected, and he was not going to let her win.

As she left a mark on his left pec she stopped because she heard an odd sound.

"Are you purring?" She asks. 

Keith's eyes opened and a blush crept onto his cheeks. 

"Uh...I might be." He admits sheepishly. 

She blushed and giggled. 

"How cute..." She notes and then flicks his nipple with her tongue. "I like it..." 

She continued her downward path and Keith groaned as she worshipped his abs with her mouth and palming his hardening member in his pants. As she reached the waistband of his pants and started kissing his v-line he got a little cocky. 

"Are you going to suck my dick?" He asks in a gruff voice. 

She looks up at him and smirks, pressing her hand against him even more. 

"Would you like me to do that to you?" She asks. 

"Yeah." Keith says. "I want you take all of it in your mouth, like you did last night, and swallow every last drop of my cum." 

"Oh darling I'd be more than happy to do that to you." She says seductively and reaches inside his pants and fishes out his cock. 

She let out a soft chuckle as it sprung up to attention for her the second it was freed from his pants. Then she let out a soft moan as she left a hickey on his pelvis, right above the base of his dick. 

"Fuck, Allura." He muttered under his breath. 

He groaned again when she licked along the length of his shaft, from base to tip. She gently kissed his rosy head and he moaned and bucked his hips. 

"Nuh uh." She says and pulls back from his dick. "The rules are you can't be inside of me until you've told me what I want to know." 

"Fine." He smirks. "But then you'd better take that dress off, unless you want me to cum all over it." He licks his lips, aroused by that thought. 

"I suppose you're right." She says and stands up. 

His eyes widened as she let her dress fall to the floor, revealing the sexy red lace lingerie she was wearing underneath. His erection thumped against his lower abdomen and his chest was heaving with deep breaths as he took in her seductive form. 

"But you're also not allowed to cum, until you've told me what I want to know." She tells him and takes his cock in her hand and gently strokes it. 

"That wasn't a rule." He reminds her. 

"It is now." She tells him. 

"That's not fair." He argues. 

"Of course it's not. But I'm the one in charge right now." She says and Keith groans as she presses his shaft against her abdomen. 

Pre-cum spilled from his tip, down her smooth mocha skin and the softest gasp left her pretty lips because of it, and he twitched in her hand. 

"You're my prisoner, remember?" She reminds him and kisses him roughly. 

He took in a sharp breath and moaned into her mouth as she stroked him in her hand. He could feel it, his orgasm was building, he was going to cum soon, but he knew she wouldn't let him. So he had to hold back. Although he was starting to debate whether or not it would be such a bad thing if she knew where they were hitting next. She was their ally now after all...

She pulled back from the kiss, leaving him breathless as she pressed a few buttons on the table and it began to change form, folding into a chair that he sat on with his hands still restrained behind his back and his feet shackled to the front legs. 

He bit his lip to keep a moan from escaping his throat as she sat on his lap. Her breasts were right in front of his face. He whined as he began to throb in her hand. 

"Oh you poor thing..." Allura pouted as her hand moved along his shaft, appraising his manhood. "You're so hot, hard and heavy for me."

She brought his erection down towards her panties and pressed it against her mound and he groaned.

"So close..." She drawls. "So ready to be inside me..." 

Keith gulped and watched her slide it along the front of her silk panties, down towards her clothed folds.

"Shit..." He hissed as she sat on his erection, pressing it right against her wet heat.

"Oh! Oh..." Allura moaned as he bucked his hips against her crotch to get more friction against his dick.

She let out a soft hum of approval and rocked her hips in time with his as she felt him hardening and twitching against her sex.

"Allura..." Keith moaned and clenched and unclenched his fists behind him in the chair.

He tried to look away from her breasts as she grinded on his dick. The sight of them bouncing so close to his face and the friction on his dick was bringing him close to the edge. 

"Why are you looking away?" She pouts. "I thought you liked them." 

His breath caught when he heard a soft click and couldn't help but turn his head back and groan in pleasure at the sight of her bare breasts right in front of his face. 

"You can suck them if you want" She whispers seductively. "I want you to play with them."   
  
"If I play with them I'll cum." He says. 

"And I want you to cum Keith." She moans and his dick twitches. "I want you inside of me." 

She presses herself on him more and he groans. 

"Then why are you torturing me like this?" He asks. 

"Because I have no choice." She breathes against his lips. "I need this information more than I need your long, thick cock inside me." She moans and he whimpers and bucks his hips harder against her. 

"Well you're not going to get it." He says. "I'm not even close to cumming." He lies. 

"Oh...then I guess it's safe to get you closer to me..." She whispers. 

She brought her hand down to the crotch of her panties and pulled them to the side. 

"Oh God!" Keith cried out as his dick touched her wet heat and she moaned loudly. 

"Keith please...tell me what I want to know. I need you to fuck me!" She begs.

"Oh fuck!" Keith cries out as his dick slides in-between her folds. "Shit..." He hisses.

Between her moans and his own desire, he felt his self-control starting to crumble. This was the woman he was falling in love with, and he found that it was incredibly hard to deny her what she wanted, because he was quickly realizing that he didn't just desire her body, but desired to make her happy. 

"Oh! Oh....Keith please! I need it!" She whines. 

"Then do it, ride me." He growls.

"I can't." She moans. "Not until you tell me which base the blades are hitting next-AH!" She cries out as his tip slides against her entrance. 

"I...can't..." He whimpers. "Just sit on my cock Allura please!" He begs. 

"Not until-" Her breath caught as the tip ever so gently pressed against her entrance. 

Keith groaned in pleasure and frustration. His cock was throbbing with want. It was stiff and red and he couldn't take her teasing anymore. 

"Alright fine! We're hitting the bases on the East side of Groggory Square now sit on my dick please!" He begs. 

Allura smiled and clicked a button on the side of his chair. His handcuffs opened and fell to the floor and his hands were immediately on her hips, pulling her down on his cock. She screamed in pleasure as he made her take him all the way and he attached his mouth to one of her nipples and sucked it ravenously while fucking her like a demon. 

"Oh! Oh..." She moaned as he fucked her roughly, holding her tightly to him and biting and sucking every inch of skin his mouth fell on, while grabbing and squeezing her flesh in his hands.

"Yes...Yes! Yes!" He moaned as he reached his climax. "Fuck Allura!" He roared as he held her hips against his and came inside her. 

She gasped as she felt him fill her with his cum. She gulped when she realized how much there was. It was already starting to drip out of her. 

His tense body relaxed as he came down from his high, and he collapsed against the chair, panting heavily, blinking to try to clear his fuzzy vision. He felt like he was about to pass out. 

Allura carefully dismounted him and went over to pick up her clothes. She'd have to head back to her room immediately to clean up, she couldn't spend all day with his cum dripping down her legs.

"You'd better have gotten pregnant from that." He said in a raspy voice and a jolt of arousal went down her spine to her core. 

She turned around after pulling up her thong and smirked. 

"And why is that?" She asks. 

"Because this is the last time I'll be able to fuck you isn't it?" Keith asks, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I'm your prisoner. You can't have your guards bring me to your room every night. It'll become clear what's happening pretty quickly, and then things'll get really dangerous for us, and our baby." 

"I know." Allura says and finishes redressing herself as Keith tucks himself back into his pants. "That's why I've moved you into a different cell." She says. 

Keith arched an eyebrow. 

"Why?" He asks. 

"You're a clever boy. You'll figure it out." She says and turns to leave. 

"If I do..." Keith says and Allura turns her head over her shoulder to look at him. "You're gonna be in for it." He says and licks his lips. 

Allura blushed and clenched at the thought. 

"I'm sure I will be." She says before the guards open the door and come inside to bring him to his new cell.

* * *

That night as Allura sat at her vanity, putting lotion on her face she heard the secret door to her bedroom slide open. She paused her movements and smirked when she saw her forbidden lover enter through the secret passage hidden behind her wall next to her bed from her mirror.

"So you found the secret passage?" She smirked.

"Yes." Keith says and strides over to her. "You expected me to."

He takes off his tank top and Allura clenched her thighs at let out a soft moan at the sight of his muscular torso as he came to stand behind her.

"That's why you dressed up so pretty for me tonight." He whispers and places his rough, calloused hands on her shoulders.

Allura bit her lip and let his hands run down her shoulders to her figure, and she watched him caress it as his eyes darkened with lust at the sight of her in her see-through red slip. 

"How did you know red is my favorite color?" He asks.

"Intuition perhaps?" Allura suggests, gasping as he grabbed one of her breasts and groped it. 

"Fancy word for a lucky guess." Keith teases before sucking a hickey into her neck. 

His hands reached her thighs and she moaned softly as he squeezed them and pulled them open. With one hand he pulled up her slip and he dipped his other hand into her panties and he watched her face in the mirror and groaned when he saw her blush and her lips part as soft pants escaped her as he cupped her sex and began to tease her with his fingers.

She whined and whimpered as his calloused hand teased her pussy. His fingers stroked her folds, gently touching but not quite so she moved her own hand down inside of her panties to assist his hand but then she gasped when his other hand shot down and grabbed hers and yanked it out of her panties. 

"No no." He says and she whines as he probes her entrance with his calloused fingers while holding her wrist. 

"You're not allowed to touch yourself tonight." He growls in her ear and a shiver of excitement ran down her spine. 

"I'm gonna tie your hands up to ensure that." He hisses while biting her ear lobe and she moaned. 

"Oh Keith..." She rasped and felt herself get wet at the thought of Keith torturing her like she did to him earlier today. 

He pulled his hands away from her and backed up towards the bed and sat down on it. She could see how erect he was from the tent in his pants. And she clenched at the thought of being filled by him again. 

"Take off everything except your panties, then get on your knees." He orders in a gruff voice. 

Allura happily complied and stood up, letting her slip fall to the floor and confidently walking over to him, making him moan as he saw her in all her glory. She got on her knees in front of him and worked on untying his pants, knowing exactly what he wanted. She pulled them down his thighs and his erection sprung free. She gently kissed the head and he gripped the back of her head, holding her hair in his hand. 

"You've already teased me enough today." He says. "Please don't torture me anymore." 

She smiled and eagerly took him into her mouth.

Keith moaned as Allura sucked his cock.

"So good..." He moaned and gripped her hair. "So fucking good..."

She moaned around his shaft as she bobbed her head on it and he bit his lip and bucked his hips into her mouth. She moaned in surprise as his cock slid down her throat as she took him all the way to the hilt.

"Fuck!" He shouted and fucked her face.

She whimpered and moaned around his cock as she eagerly sucked him in time with his thrusts. The black hairs at his base tickled her lips and her nose inhaled his musky scent. She wanted to touch herself, but Keith hadn't been able to earlier today, so it was only fair that she demonstrate the same restraint.

Keith looked down and gulped when he saw how her breasts bounced and jiggled as he bucked his hips against her mouth. He licked his lips and thought about how much he loved her tits, and then his thoughts wandered to how it would feel to fuck them.

"Allura?" He asks and pulls her off of his dick. "I want to fuck your tits. Can I?"

"Yes." She says. "You can."

She pushes her boobs together for him and he licks his lips and guides his penis to her cleavage. Allura let out a soft moan as he slid his cock in-between her boobs and began to thrust his dick back and forth into them.

"Oh Keith...." She moans and he bites his lip and picks up his pace.

"Shit, this feels so good." He moans. "Allura I'm gonna cum, can I do it on your chest?"

"Yes." She pants.

Keith pulls his cock out of her cleavage then cries out her name as he came all over her breast.

Allura looked down at the cum dripping from her boobs then back up at him, awaiting her next instruction.

He felt himself getting hard again from the sight of his seed on her tits. He licked his lips and took his shaft in his hand.

"Lay down on your back, spread your legs for me." He says while jerking himself in his hand to help him get erect again quicker.

Allura smirked and looked up at him with lust-filled eyes as she obeyed him, laying back on the bed, her head resting on the pillows as she slowly opened her legs for Keith, showing him the wet spot on her panties over her entrance.

His breath hitched as his eyes roamed her body, his cum still wet on her chest. He gulped when he saw her swipe her finger along the swell of one of her breasts and collect his semen on it before putting it in her mouth and sucking it while looking at him with those "do me" eyes that made him melt. The sight of that could have made him cum again, right then and there, and he would have gladly cum all over her abdomen, painting her soft, smooth, mocha skin with his seed. But she wanted a baby, and if that was the case, then there's somewhere else his semen needed to go. But first...

"You have handcuffs in here?" He asks. 

She smirks and opens her bedside drawer, pulling them out. 

"I had a feeling you'd ask me that, so I stole these as I left the dungeon today." She tells him. 

"Wow, you really do know me." Keith compliments.

She lays down with her arms above her head and allows Keith to handcuff her to the bedpost. Once she was restrained, he dipped his hand into her panties again and she moaned as he teased her entrance. 

"Shit you're so wet already..." He says as he gathers her wetness on his fingers.

He pulled his hand out of her panties and dragged his finger up her abdomen, spreading her wetness on her smooth mocha skin, under her breast, up to her nipple before teasing it with his finger while he squeezed the other breast in his hand. She watched him spread more of her wetness on her nipple, hardening it before bringing his head down, holding her tit and bringing it up to meet his mouth as he sucked her juices off of her nipple.

Allura cried out in pleasure and wriggled against her restraints. He shoved his other hand back into her panties and cupped her mound, gently stroking her folds while he flicked her nipple with his tongue.

"Keith!" She screamed and he smirked as she bucked her hips against his hand, desperately wanting to be filled.

But he refused her need, only lightly touching her sensitive pussy, poking her folds and prodding her entrance while gently running his finger along her clit.

"Keith..." She whined. "Is this the best you've got?" 

"Oh I haven't even started princess." He smirks. 

Her eyes widened as he removed his hand from her cunt and moved down to bring his head to her panties. She pulled against the restraints and he winked as he pulled her panties to the side and began to flicker the tip of his tongue against her folds.

She shrieked and pulled herself away from his mouth but he grabbed her hips and pulled her against his face, moaning as he buried his mouth in her pussy and she cried out in pleasure. 

"Oh Keith!" She moaned and watched him eat her out. 

He wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her spread for him, one hand keeping her panties pulled to the side so that they didn't get in the way and he sucked and licked her ravenously like a starving man at a buffet. 

Her pussy was aching to be filled, yet he refused to even stick his tongue inside of her entrance. Her walls were clenching with need and she whined and moaned desperately for him to give her some sort of attention where she needed it most. 

"Keith please! This is torture! I need something inside of me-AH!" She moaned as he gently lapped her clit with his tongue.

"Allura a wise man once told me that, patience yields focus." He teases. "You're gonna need that if you're gonna be able to handle this." 

She screamed as he roughly licked her clit and shoved three fingers inside of her at the same time. He felt her clench around him almost immediately. 

"Oh Ancients, yes Keith I'm gonna-" She moaned then whined as he pulled back from her, leaving her wet and wanting. 

"You scoundrel!" She scolds him.

"I warned you that you were gonna be in for it." He says. 

"But I'm a princess! How dare you treat me like this-" 

"You are a princess." He says and leans over her, placing both of his hands by her head. "But right now you're my prisoner. So it's my turn to have my way with you now." He whispers. 

Her pussy clenched and she whined from his dirty talk.

"You aren't too fond of these panties are you?" He asks, 

"Not particularly. Why-Oh!" She gasps as he tears them off. 

He held her open legs down on the bed and lined himself up. He smirked as she gasped a moan as he began to insert himself inside of her. He knew that his dick was big, and she knew it too. She found that out on their first night last night when he took her virginity. She was so tight, and even now that her walls had been stretched so much from the eight times he's been inside of her she was still snug around his cock as he rolled his hips, thrusting more of his shaft inside her. She felt so good around him. She was a perfect fit.

They were face to face and he couldn't help but smile when Allura smiled underneath him. God she was beautiful, and he was falling more in love with her every minute.

"How is this for you so far?" He asks and smirks.

"It's amazing." She moans. "Oh!"

She closes her eyes and bites her lip to hold back a high pitched whine as Keith rolls his hips into hers, pushing himself in even deeper.

"You like this? You like getting stretched like this?" He asks her and gives her another deep thrust that makes her squeak. 

"Yes." She moans. 

"You like to be full?" He asks and makes her take him to the hilt and she screams in pleasure. 

"Yes Keith I love it!" She moans. "I love your dick! I love how it feels inside of me!" 

"I love how you feel around me." He moans and starts to pick up the pace with his thrusts as she whimpers underneath him. "So tight and warm, so slick." 

"Oh Keith..." Allura moaned. 

"You're so good 'Lura. I love this pussy. I never want another." He says and Allura grabbed his shoulders and held on tight. "Fuck." He groaned when he felt her tighten around him. 

"Keith I'm gonna..." She moaned. 

"No you're not." He growls. "Not until I say so." 

"Keith...Please..." She begs. "I'm need to-AH!" She screamed as he grabbed her hips and started pounding her into the mattress. 

"Keith! Keith!" She screamed for him and wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him tight. 

"Hang on there baby girl." He moans. "Once I cum, you can too. I promise." 

Allura whined and clenched even tighter around him as his thrusts became more erratic. He was close, Allura could tell. Now she just needed to send him over the edge...

"Keith...." She moaned. "Kiss me."

He happily obliged and cupped her cheek, moulding his mouth to hers as they rocked their hips together in perfect sync. She arched her back into him, pressing her breasts against his chest and he groaned in her mouth, making her whine as she felt him shoot his release inside of her. Then she remembered that this meant she was allowed to cum too and she moaned into his mouth and bucked her hips against his as she clenched around him and came. 

"Shit..." Keith moaned and pulled his mouth off of hers. "I think you squirted babe." 

"Babe?" She asks softly. "Is that a new nickname?" 

"It could be." Keith says as he pulls out of her. 

Allura whined from the loss, feeling annoyingly empty as he also released her from her handcuffs. But given that last night he went seven rounds with her, she figured she'd be full again soon before the night was over. 

"Do you like it?" He asks. 

"A little." Allura says and smiles. "I prefer baby girl and princess though." 

"Alright then that's what I'll call you." Keith says and lays on his side next to her and strokes her cheek. "I like it when you call me darling." 

"Good, because you are my darling." She says and turns on her side to face him and she cups his cheek too. "I think you're the only person I'll ever want to be intimate like this with." She says. "Which is surprising considering I hated you a quintant ago. But now, I think I'm moulded to fit your cock." 

Keith laughed then kissed her. 

"No wonder it feels so good to be inside of you." He says in a low voice and slowly gets back on top of her. "I can't see myself doing this with anyone else either." He tells her and she smiles as he kisses her. "Ready for another round? He asks and kisses her neck, making her laugh. 

"Sure. Just be gentle this time?" She asks. 

"For you, anything." He says as he cups her cheek, then kisses her gently. 

Allura's heart fluttered from how gentle he sounded with her. She could get used to him talking to her like that...

"Now let's put that baby in you." He teases and slides into her again. 

 _Oh right, I'm supposed to get pregnant with his baby._ Allura thought. _That's why I'm doing this. Totally not because I'm...falling for him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want part three, please comment!


End file.
